


College Dreams

by cl0wn_b0y



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Collage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith can do makeup guys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Other, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, tags added as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wn_b0y/pseuds/cl0wn_b0y
Summary: I can’t do summariesSo Keith goes to college oh look he has friends oh wait he’s in heat oh wow lance has big dick energy oh shit he and lance fuck wow now they’re mates woah





	College Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Gamers here’s the long awaited (well not really) fic of memes. It’s not exactly the same as the old one but it’s the new and improved version. Like I said I will bring the old back so here ya go!

K so I don’t have the first chapter ready yet it will be soon no hate pls my dudes


End file.
